In conventional systems, users have a plethora of media content at their disposal. Furthermore, given advances in technology users are able to consume content on devices on which they previously could not. For example, users may access media on one or more mobile (e.g., smartphones, tablets, etc.) or stationary (e.g., televisions) devices.
Despite this plethora of media content, users' consumption of this media content (whether on a mobile or stationary device) may be interrupted based on the circumstances of the user or the provider of the content. For example, some media content may only be available to a user from a provider during a specific time period (e.g., during the month of August), and the user may not be able to complete the media content during that specific time period. In another example, while a user may be able to stream media content to a mobile device (e.g., on his or her way to work), connectivity issues may arise that prevent media from being streamed, and thus completing the media content. Finally, despite content being available to a user (e.g., on a mobile device), the schedule of the user (e.g., indicating a time at which the user can no longer consume the media content) may prevent the user from completing the media content.